A new call
by Alyster Dark
Summary: Amy's Chronicles book two: David's suspicious about a new band in town. His vampire abilities have warned him of the danger but the only person who can help him is the mortal Amy.
1. Chapter 1

**A new call **

_(Amy's chronicles – book two)_

Disclaimer : David does not belong to me and everything you can recognize from the Lost Boys is not mine either. I do not own the song "She's my Sin" from Nightwish I use in this story. I just own the plot, the story line and the original characters.

**Chapter 1**

David was back to his world.

After the adventure we had shared together I haven't seen him again. I haven't seen his boys either. Sometimes I went to the amusement park at night. I looked around the merry-go-round and walked along the boardwalk but they were nowhere to be seen. Each time, I came back home so disappointed. I had helped David to fight an enemy and then he had left me.

It was difficult to explain it but in a certain way I had the impression that he was still around the place kinda supervising something. He couldn't disappear completely. But he kept a certain distance from me. I was a bit sad to think that I would probably never see him again. But I was happy that this bad-tempered boy and his requirements were far from me. He was a vampire, after all, and he was dangerous.

Being alone in this huge apartment started to drive me crazy. Following the advice of a co-worker, I decided to go out more often.

I met Mike in a party. I was about to leave when this dark blonde haired man came to me. He made me laugh with some simple jokes and I noticed how much his beautiful green eyes were charming. A friend of mine introduced us to each other. I was not really feeling like having a new relationship but I thought I could have new friends. I hoped it could change my mind, it could help me to forget about David and to go on with my simple _human_ life.

I would have to find that I was wrong, once more.

Mike was sweet, kind and gentle. I was certain that he wanted to have a closer relation with me but he never put pressure on me. We went to the cinema that night. I did not really appreciate the film that Mike had chosen. I would have preferred a Kiefer Sutherland film but now, I think it did not matter. I was happy, simply happy. My life was quiet, simple and worriless again.

When we came out of the theatre Mike lightened a cigarette while I was looking at the posters in the shop-windows. As people were walking out of the cinema, I suddenly felt a quick move behind me that attracted my attention. I quickly turned around and saw what seemed to be David standing on the other side of the street, an evil smile hanging on his face. A chill ran up my spine. I closed my eyes and tried to convince myself that it was not true. When I opened them back, David had disappeared.

I looked for him around the place in the crowd which was leaving. He wasn't there anymore.

"What's the matter?" Mike asked curiously.

"Nothing, I thought I saw a friend." I answered, hesitant. I was troubled.

I wasn't sure I really had seen David but I was not certain that it was only an illusion.

Mike said nothing about it but proposed me to have a drink. I accepted his invitation, but I refused to go to the amusement park when he wanted to lure me there. I tried to find a good excuse but nothing really smart came into my mind so I just told him that I did not like that kind of places. I was afraid to meet David there. It was stupid. I had been looking for him for days and now, the simple idea that I could meet him made me feel so… uneasy.

When I got in Mike's car I saw somebody move really quickly out of the corner of my eyes. There was not many persons who were able to move so fast. Mike noticed the worried expression on my face. I did not manage to hide it.

"What's wrong?" I looked at him and tried to smile again.

"Nothing," I just replied.

"Why don't you tell me what bothers you like that?" He tried again, passing a hand on my cheek.

"I think that I'm getting tired. Could you please drive me back home?"

It wasn't the most intelligent thing I should have said but I suddenly wanted to be alone. I needed to clear my thoughts. Curiously Mike did not ask for more and drove me back home. This "rendezvous" ended stupidly and I felt guilty because Mike was a very nice guy.

"_What would Mike think of me?_" I wondered.

He wouldn't be angry or disappointed. As we arrived at my door, he leaned in and kissed me, briefly. It surprised me but I tried not to show it. It looked like our relationship was getting more serious, after all.

"Amy, ….Amy, I need you again," I heard.

A deep and irresistible voice was talking in my head. I understood immediately. There was only one person on earth who always entered my thoughts like that…. DAVID.

"Oh no," I whispered between Mike's lips.

"What?" He asked leaning back. He looked at me like if I was a fool. I couldn't help but smile, trying to look as natural as possible.

"Don't worry about me, I told you there's nothing wrong," I replied softly. Maybe was I just really tired, after all.

"Amy!" I heard again. The voice was more firm this time.

"Good bye Mike. I have to get in now, I need some rest. I'll see you tomorrow!" I softly said, trying to respect the rules of politeness. I put my hand on his chest in a tender caress and kissed him softly.

"Good night," he just answered. He went back to his car without any question and waved a hand to say goodbye before leaving. Even if I would have desired to let him enter my apartment, I couldn't. I knew the voice I was hearing was a "**_new call._**"

"Amy!" David's voice insisted, once more. I sighed.

I closed the door quickly and locked it. I thought it could stop him.

"_Leave me alone!_" I silently requested. I leaned my back against the door and took a deep breath. I remembered what had happened a few weeks ago but I was firmly decided to avoid David's contact now. I was terrified with the idea that he could endanger my life again. I verified the door to make sure it was correctly locked when I felt a soft wind behind me. I went in the living room cautiously, without a noise. I looked around but the place was empty.

"Why don't you answer my call?" I heard from behind.

David put his hand on my shoulder and softly turned me to him. We looked in each other's eyes and he smiled. At that moment, I knew he wouldn't leave me alone, I knew he'd continue to come and go in my life as he wanted. And there was nothing I could do against his will. Anyway, I pushed his hand off my shoulder.

"Have you really thought that this door could stop me?"

I grinned. I remembered he had already been invited here.

"What do you want, David?" I asked with stress in the voice, trying to keep an even tone.

"Aren't you happy to see me again?"

Despite de fact that I wanted him to leave me alone, I was so happy to see him again but I did not answer. It was useless because he knew it. He was reading my thoughts, once more. I could feel him investigate my head. He lifted his hand to my cheek, slowly, and I closed my eyes with the memory of his last kiss. It was still so strong. I realised I still was under his power.

His hand slid to my neck and he leaned in to kiss me but I turned my head to the left and pushed him away, gently. I had to resist.

"What do you want?" I asked again.

"Come with me, Amy. I need your help."

"That's why you want to kiss me?"

He smirked.

"I thought it could help."

"I'm not your dog, David! I won't run to you each time you whistle after me." I said firmly. I was decided not to let him play with me, not to let him disappear once he's got what he wants. I wasn't his toy.

"You can't refuse!"

"Consider I do!" I replied.

"Come on, Amy, we are a team now." He answered lifting a hand towards my face, once more. I pushed it away more violently this time.

"No, we aren't," I replied with anger. He smiled.

"Why are you that angry against me?"

I looked away from his stare when I realised that I was stupidly behaving. I was not in anger because he was back in my life. I was not in anger because he interrupted my date with Mike…. I was in anger because he had left me for weeks. But I couldn't admit it. He had left me alone in this huge apartment when I needed him most. I've had nightmares almost every night and he wasn't by my side to help me back. Why should I help him again?

"I'm not angry, I just don't want to help you this time," I replied more softly.

And it was the truth. I really did not want to live such a dangerous adventure again. I did not want to fight another monster. David's eyes became blacker.

"Do I have to remind you who I am?" He asked viciously.

"I don't care of who you are, David. I have my own life, my own friends and my own job. I can't leave everything at each snap of your fingers."

He laughed.

"Your job? Local newspaper, huh?"

"Yes."

"Why don't you take a couple of days off?"

"Don't need holidays."

He came closer.

"I have a scoop for you, ma Lois Lane, I am your only boss. You now work for me." He stated.

I saw in his eyes that he was not joking. He took me under the arm and made me wince in pain. He put his face close to mine.

"I am the one who decides, always! Remember that."

"David, I …" I started.

An angry expression crossed his face and I remembered what Jenny had told me a few months ago: _"David is the leader and he does not support that anything is refused to him"_. He tightened his grip on my arm.

"What is it about?" I finally asked, accepting his request, once more. I had no another choice.

He let me go. I stepped back a little.

"There's a new band in town," he said.

"A new band?"

"Few girls. I think they want to appropriate my territory. I'll keep an eye on them, but I want you to find what they want exactly, why they are here and if they are a menace for me and my boys."

"What makes you think they want _your_ territory?" I asked, insisting on _your._

"My instinct."

"_His animal instinct_," I thought.

"Do you want anything else?" I mocked but I did not ask him if he wanted some fries with it. I was pretty sure he wouldn't appreciate the joke. He did not answer.

"How many are they?"

"I don't know, maybe three or four."

"Are they vampires?"

"I'm not sure," he just replied.

"Why don't you do it yourself? You suddenly care of killing potential innocent people?" I teased him.

"I won't care of killing you if you don't stop right now!" He replied angrily. He was not joking. David was never joking, except when he played with his preys, except for his own sadistic pleasure.

"Isn't that too dangerous for me?" I asked, remembering my fight with Lynn.

"Not if you don't put them in anger. Anyway, I'll be there if there's any problem. Remember who I am."

"Where can I find them?" I questioned.

"They usually stay around the music store at night. I'll drive you there. All you have to do is to see what you can get from them. Then you let me know about it." It looked quite simple. I nodded in acceptance.

David smiled and came closer. He took my head between his hands, leaned in slowly and kissed me. This time, I welcomed it. He always knew the way to make me melt with his touch. I opened my mouth and he entered it with his tongue in a delicious hungry kiss. I was unable to resist David's contact. After a while, he backed off and smiled with content. He was so proud.

"This kiss is useless, David, I already have accepted your request."

He smirked.

"I wanted it." I blushed a little and looked away. He finally had obtained what he wanted, as usual.

"Oh, and one last thing…" He continued.

"What is it?"

"Don't trust that guy with the blue shirt."

He was talking about Mike and it wasn't just an advice, David never gave advices. I did not really appreciate his remark because this was a part of my private life. It was none of his concern. I frowned and he lifted a hand in front of me, silently ordering me not to answer. I obeyed.

"Just do as I say, keep your distance," he ordered.

I sighed but said nothing. It was useless to fight him again because I knew I'd surrender, as usual.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

David drove me to the amusement park. We parked the bike near the music store on the other side of the street. A lot of young people were taking a look at the brand new records, enjoying the music displayed in the shop. In the middle of that crowd David pointed three gothic girls.

"Here they are," David told me.

They didn't look very dangerous and they weren't much different from the "_local_" youth. But there was one thing I've learned with time: "_never take things for granted!_" I took a few minutes watching them then turned to David.

"What's wrong with them? They don't come from another planet, they are just gothic!" He smiled. Even if he never had admitted it, I knew he liked my sense of humour.

"How will I talk to them? What do I have to say?" I asked.

"I trust you," David answered.

As I was not moving, David softly pushed me in my back. I walked towards the music store. I was not sure I could get something from those girls but I could talk to them and let David know about it. Then maybe David would leave me alone.

"Don't disappoint me," David's voice said in my head as a warning.

"_A piece of cake, as usual_," I thought with irony.

As I arrived next to the girls I jostled the blonde one and she dropped the compact disc she was about to buy.

"Shit," she said angrily.

"Sorry," I replied.

"Are you ok?"

I picked up her disc and gave it back. She watched me suspiciously. She was as tall as I was and her blue eyes directly looked into mine like in a mirror.

"I'm fine," she answered taking her disc back, roughly.

"I'm Amy," I continued with the same tone.

"Emily."

"You're quite new in town, aren't you?"

"Yep" is all what she answered. She wasn't very talkative. I thought it wouldn't be easy to find their secret, if ever they had one.

"You're on holiday here? It's a pretty cool place!" I tried again, taking a look around us.

Suddenly interested by the conversation, the second girl turned to me.

"Yes, it is! I'm Angelyka but my friends used to call me Angie…. We are on holiday here, and you? Do you live here? It's a very beautiful place, isn't it? I'd love to live here, but unfortunately…"

Emily lifted a hand towards the chatty Angie and reduced her to silence. Angelyka closed her mouth. Her light blue eyes went from Emily to me.

"I'm happy to meet you, Amy," Angie suddenly continued.

She couldn't stop talking, not even when Emily slid closer and pressed a hand on her shoulder. Angie was probably the biggest windbag I've ever met. She talked and talked and it started to drive me crazy a little. I had some psychological difficulties to breathe, trying to follow the rhythm of her lips when the third girl finally came to me. I briefly looked towards the other side of the street. David was gone and his bike too. He was probably back to his pack.

"Who are you?" She asked. She was tall, healthy and beautiful with her so long and so black hairs. She wore a long black gothic dress. She looked mysterious and attractive, just like a poison. She looked like the _Princess of Darkness_. She was the kind of girl who could easily seduce David. At that thought a jealous feeling ran through my heart. She looked me down and up as if she was judging me. I did not like her.

"Amy, glad to meet you… and you are?" I asked with the same unpleasant tone, looking at her down and up too.

"Melyna," she answered coldly. I smiled.

"Nightwish, good choice!" I said, pointing Emily's disc.

"Yes, this is their brand new album," Emily replied with a big smile.

"_Wishmaster_? Much better than "_Oceanborn_, but this is just my opinion," I continued.

"Yes, I agree, Tarja's voice is hypnotic on this one." Emily suddenly was so enthusiast, talking about music. She was smiling.

"Wow, you know Nightwish? It's amazing," interrupted Angie.

"You have good tastes," stated Melyna with an icy look.

"It's my fav band and I love their new single _The Kinslayer_."

"Really?" Asked the curious Emily.

"I really love music," I replied.

"So do I," continued Emily.

"You don't look like…" interrupted Melyna.

"I saw them live last summer and loved the concert," I hurried, trying to convince the doubtful Melyna.

"And where have you seen them?" asked Melyna.

"That's why we are here, to see them tomorrow night. And we'll follow them in tour to Europe too. Will you be at the concert tomorrow night?" cut Angie.

"I have a pic of me with Thuomas, you know, I hope to get some more tomorrow," she continued, allowing me not to answer Melyna's question.

The chatty Angie was so addicted, she seemed to know every detail about Nightwish. She made me smile. Emily distressed a little, but not Melyna.

"_They had no secret, after all. They were just fans stalking their idols. Was it possible that David's vampire abilities had mistaken him?_"I thought.

"Sure, I'll be there," I responded.

I did not know that Nightwish was scheduled the next day but, thanks to God, I wasn't completely ignorant about gothic music, even if it wasn't my fav style. I would be able to stand a gothic concert tomorrow.

"We have to go," said the mysterious Melyna. Undoubtedly, she was the leader.

I waved a hand and politely said goodbye.

"See you tomorrow at the outdoors concert," shouted Angie as I left the place.

That was all for the night. I decided to rejoin David and let him know about this conversation. I briefly wondered where he could be, hoping he wasn't hunting. Suddenly, from where I was, I saw David and his boys, talking to Mike and I get frightened. The first idea that came in my head was not that I was supposed to be at home. The first thought that ran into my head was _leave him alone_. I did not want David to attract Mike in his _special club_. I did not want Mike to become David's new toy.

I started a light jog to them. Dwayne saw me approaching and discretely informed David. I briefly wondered what I would have to say. I couldn't talk about the girls in front of Mike. But I would have to find something to disturb David from him. Mike talked first.

"Amy, what are you doing here?" He asked in a grin of surprise. I remembered I told him earlier that I did not like the amusement park and get confused a little.

"A huh…" was the only sound that went out of my mouth. I took a deep breath.

"You look so pale, are you ok?" Mike asked simply.

"I'm fine, I just changed my mind." I nodded. I did not even try to find an excuse or an explanation and curiously Mike did not ask for more. If I were him, I would have asked my friend why she had lied to me but Mike's silence about the subject was quite strange. He turned to David.

"This is David." David looked at me and smiled devilishly.

"_What was he going to do?_" I thought with apprehension.

"David, this is Amy, my girlfriend!" Mike continued.

"_Girlfriend!_" This word suddenly sounded weird to me. I never thought it could be so serious between Mike and me.

"Look serious, then," laughed Marko, behind.

At these words, David's smile faded and his eyes became dark and icy. He leaned back on his bike as Mike took my hand in his. Mike came closer and kissed me. I felt David's angry stare on me over Mike's shoulder. When Mike backed off, I just looked away not knowing what I should do. I did not dare to look at David. And the boys never stop giggling.

"Glad to meet you again, Amy", David said, insisting on "again," adding to the discomfort of the situation.

"You know each other?" Mike was getting more and more surprised. I was afraid of David's answer so I spoke first.

"Yes… hum… David is.. a friend," I replied. I saw David smirk.

"David would love to ride with me one day, I've got a bike, you know," Mike said wrapping his arm around my waist as if I belonged to him. I felt his firm grip on me and understood its meaning. Mike was in front of another male, another potential predator and he wanted to state that I was his.

"_Young stupid men acting like animals_," I thought. David smiled at the idea.

"Yeah, It's a good idea, why not?" I automatically answered with a gripped smile. David and I were staring at each other as if Mike did not exist. I was embarrassed but I couldn't say why. I wanted to take Mike's arm off my waist. I was less and less comfortable with the situation.

"Well, David, I was pleased to meet you. I hope I'll see you again later. We really should have this ride together," Mike continued. He turned to me and told me he'll give me a ride back home.

"Here we go," Mike said heading towards his car.

"Amy?" Said David. I tried to give him my most beautiful smile and turned to Mike as to follow him. I hoped David could understand my reaction and let me go with Mike but he never took care of situations. What always mattered for him was that people should obey his commands.

"Amy!" David insisted firmly with his dark voice, I turned back to him and he locked his eyes on mine.

I tried to look away, but couldn't. He lifted an eyebrow, waiting for my answer. I looked at Mike, then back at David. I sighed, I left Mike's hand and surrendered once more. David helped me to get behind him on his bike. He lifted his chin in a victorious grin and I saw that Mike was surprised.

"I'll explain this later," I shouted as David started his bike. I saw Mike stay where he was, speechless.

The boys followed us noisily, for a moment. Then they turned left on the beach and disappeared in the darkness.

David drove really fast and brought me back to his cave. I was angry against him because he was giving me no other choice. Who was he to take decisions instead of me? He stopped his bike close to the edge and I remembered the day he tried to throw me down. I shivered. He took me by the wrist and pulled me inside the cave. He seemed to be furious too, he violently pushed me on the couch and made me sit on it.

"What the hell are you doing?" I shouted after him.

"I told you to keep your distance. You don't even know that guy. I did not ask you to play at love around the boardwalk, you just had to talk to the girls," he yelled back.

"And I did! But you have nothing to say about Mike, this is my private life," I answered back.

"I decide if you've got a private life or not."

"You are not my father! Do you think you are the master of this town just because you are the leader of a vampire gang?" I exploded.

"NO! Just because I am a killer, an immortal killer," he said with a sadistic tone, enjoying his cruelty. He laughed devilishly and it gave me shivers. He turned his evil face to me and showed me his fangs for a fraction of a second. This wasn't the first time he did threaten me but I stepped back a little.

"Any comment?" He asked.

I discretely glanced towards the exit, estimating the distance I'll have to run if I ever needed to escape.

"Don't even think of it, you can't move faster than me," David continued.

I turned back to him but realised with horror that he was now standing in the cave's entry. He moved so rapidly that I saw nothing. He laughed again.

"You are so naïf."

"And you are so…." I started.

"What?" A vicious smile crossed his face.

"Suspicious!" That was the right word. David rarely trusted people. His smile faded.

"Don't underestimate me, Amy, you know what I'm able to do. I can make you become one of us and it will be harder to explain!" He was pointing his finger on me like a menace. I knew he was serious, I knew he would do it, just for the pleasure of savouring Mike's reaction.

"What do you really want, David?" I asked with a look full of suspicion.

He lifted a brow as if he did not understand my question.

"What's the problem with Mike?"

"Do you think he likes gothic music?" He asked.

"What are you talking about?"

David did not answer my question but continued with the same tone.

"Mike's not a good guy, he's not the one you think he is."

"And who's a good guy? You?" I said angrily. I stood up as he came to me.

"Exactly!" He stated. I sighed. This conversation was taking us nowhere.

"It's enough. I want to go home. Good night David," I said lifting my hands in front of me. I stepped towards the exit and jostled him unwillingly. He growled like a dog and caught me by the collar of my vest, violently. He showed me his fangs, once more. He was furious and I get frightened. I suddenly noticed that I was with a dangerous and angry vampire in a cave lost in the middle of nowhere, so far from any help. I did not know how I managed not to pee in my pants. It wasn't the first time that David was rude with me and I was _almost_ certain that he wouldn't hurt me as long as he needed my help.

"You did not understand me girl: I'm not joking, you are not going anywhere," he ordered.

I did not react and I was probably too scared to cry.

"You will do as I say, you will stay away from that guy. Otherwise, I wouldn't care whether you live or die. You understand me?" he insisted.

"Why?" I dared.

"Don't try me, Amy, you will lose!" He tightened his grip.

"Ok, it's ok, please." I pleaded. He was very upset and I feared his violent reactions more than anything.

Maybe David wasn't the master of the town but he was the leader of a vampire gang. He always decided and you couldn't challenge his orders. To question them would anger him much more. David released his grip on my vest a little.

"I would like to go back home, David, please." I tried again.

"I don't trust you," was all what he answered. I sighed once more. I couldn't fight him, I couldn't be stronger than him. Maybe was I his toy, after all. I looked away, tears coming to my eyes but I promised to myself that I wouldn't cry. I wouldn't give him this satisfaction.

"Don't you want to know what the girls told me?" I finally asked.

He released me completely.

"Talk! Tell me what you know," he urged.

"They are three. I think that the leader is Melyna, the others are Angelyka and Emily. They are just a bunch of friends having fun on the shore for holiday, nothing more!"

"Is that all you can get?" He said with irony. His tone offended me. It was like if he meant: _you failed._

"If you want something done right, do it yourself!" I answered. He set his eyes on me and moved closer.

He knew I wasn't finished, he was reading my thoughts so easily. What a curse, I was unable to hide him anything. He backed off, allowing me to walk along the cave a little. I really needed to move. He followed me with the eyes.

I stepped away and slowly walked to his armchair. I turned around it and stood behind as if it could protect me against the vampire.

"You must be wrong, David, those girls aren't dangerous, they are just fans stalking their idols."

"I'm never wrong," he stated angrily.

"But I'm certain that they have no secret, they want to see the concert tomorrow night, that's it."

"Is that what they told you?"

"Yes."

"And you believed them?"

"Why not? Why would they lie to me?"

David shook his head and a disappointed grin tortured his lips.

"I am never wrong," David repeated.

I couldn't believe that David was wrong either. His vampire instinct was so sharp. I had the opportunity to notice that many times before.

"Maybe you should talk to them once more," he said after a while.

"I'll meet them again tomorrow night," I informed him quickly.

"Well done, Amy." He replied smiling.

He gave me a hungry stare. The same one as when I had helped him to fight Lynn. What did that mean? Did he have a special care for me or did he just see a meal? Unfortunately, reading his thoughts was none of my abilities. Anyway, I was certain that this heartless killer never cared for anyone.

Once again, my feelings were so confused. And I did not want to admit that all I had done to take him out of my mind was in vain. I did not want to let him know about it. He came to me, walked around his armchair and I stepped back a little. I probably thought he'll catch me again. He took me by the hand, softly, and lured me to the couch. I shivered but followed him quietly.

"Sit down," he said more softly.

I sat on it and said nothing. I was feeling like a child, unable to do anything else than listen to his deep voice. He sat next to me.

"You are a courageous girl, Amy! I don't think that another mortal would have helped me like you do." He continued.

"Are you trying to thank me?" I teased him.

He did not answer but grinned. Was it possible that David had a heart? Was it possible that he could appreciate me? Now that his anger was gone, he was so beautiful, sweet and tender.

"_I wouldn't care whether you live or die._" His voice resounded in my head. No, David wasn't kind and tender. He was just charming to get what he wanted.

I remembered that he was scaring me with his furious voice and his violent reactions a few minutes ago, but I couldn't control my feelings, I couldn't help but find him attractive. For the very first time, David looked away from my stare.

"_Was he afraid of what he saw in my eyes? Was he afraid of his own feelings?_" I wondered.

"_What a strange boy_," I thought. He was a mix of heartless killer with the soul of a lost boy. I could almost feel his despair.

"I think that I'd better go home before your boys come back," I tried, standing up slowly. He stood up too and put his right hand on my face. He softly caressed it.

"There's a place for you here. The boys won't touch you, I promise."

I looked at the bed, in the corner of the cave, then back at him.

"It won't be your first night here," he continued. I remembered he had forced me to stay when he thought I was involved in Steve's murder. The memory was unpleasant.

"No, thanks, this is not my life, David. I…"

"It's ok." He said, lifting a hand.

I can't go with you because of the daylight, so be careful," he continued as if he was my father. His remark made me smile.

"Don't worry, I'll take care… and I'll be there tomorrow." I was surprised that he allowed me to leave. He finally trusted me.

"And stay away from Mike," he advised me as I left the place. Curiously, it did not offend me this time. He trusted me but he couldn't stay without warning me one last time.

I went back home with David on my mind. He had troubled me and I was now in a hurry to see him again next night.

I called my boss at the local newspaper and asked for some holidays. My boss was kind and made no trouble about it. I did not want to lose my job. I needed it to pay my apartment and I knew that David would leave me again once I will have found out what the girls wanted. I couldn't take the risk of losing everything just because the vampire was back in my life again.

I showered and went to bed but did not manage to fall asleep. David's hungry face was in my thoughts. I also wondered if the girls really were that innocent. David's vampire abilities certainly have warned him. And I wondered what the problem with Mike was. What if David was right?

"_Do you think he likes gothic music?"_ David's voice echoed in my head.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 

I opened my wardrobe and tried to find some clothes that could suit for a rock concert. I wasn't a crazy dresser. And my usual blue stoned jeans and T-shirts were perfect for that kind of event, as it was performed on the beach. But tonight, I wanted to look better. Maybe I unconsciously wanted to compete with Melyna's beauty, someway.

Suddenly, I had the idea to take a look at Lynn's clothes. Curiously, no one came home to claim for her stuffs after her death, no one came to ask why she had disappeared. But she was a vampire probably since so many years. People who cared for her certainly died a long time ago. I haven't packed her things yet. I probably needed time to do it, not like I was unable to look or touch Lynn's stuffs but I felt less alone like that. Anyway, if I ever wanted to share the apartment again, I'd have to pack her things one day.

Maybe that was THE problem, after all. I needed someone to share this apartment, to share the bills and to have a presence here, but I was too afraid of meeting another Lynn. To not pack her stuffs kept the place busy and made me feel more secure.

Lynn's style was rock and I was pretty sure I could find something that would suit for the concert. But I wasn't certain that it would fit me. I was a little larger than she was.

After some researches, I found a tight black leather pants and a purple top, closed by a silk ribbon on the chest. It looked very small and I get surprised I could wear it easily. I grabbed her long black vest. It was perfect.

For once, I untied my long hair and put on some black eye liner. I replaced my habitual earrings Jenny had offered me with Lynn's less conventional ones. I glanced in the mirror. How could I decently go to town like that?

I hesitated a little before stepping out of my apartment that evening, not because I was uncomfortable in that kind of clothes, but because I did not want to know more about the girls. But I had accepted David's request, once more. I knew I had to do it even if I wanted a quiet life, without troubles, without danger…

"_What if David was right? What if the girls were dangerous? Would David rescue me as he promised?" _I wondered. I wasn't convinced that he cared for someone else.

I finally decided to keep my promise and went to the amusement park. I looked for David and his boys but they weren't there. After a moment, I noticed that the night was not complete yet. The sun was still lightening the place, slowly fading to red. The vampires should have been in the cave.

"Just in time," said Angie as I arrived at the music store. I smiled. But my smile faded when I saw Melyna not far behind Angie. She wore a white laced top, exhibiting her shoulders, and a long black gothic skirt. Her white pale skin shone in the sunset and made me notice that she couldn't be a vampire. She was very beautiful. But she was so self-satisfied. I did not like her. Plus, my sixth sense was warning me. A so mysterious girl should have secrets to hide.

"_Was I influenced by David's point of view?_" I thought.

"What a beautiful cross necklace you have, Amy," noticed Melyna, coming to me.

She raised a hand and caressed it. She looked back directly into my green eyes and smiled knowingly.

"_Was she aware that I wore the cross just because of her?_" I wondered.

I wanted to be sure they weren't vampires. Now I knew.

"_David can't be wrong but if they aren't vampires, what are they?_" I thought.

"We'd better hurry up. The concert will start soon," interrupted Angelyka.

Melyna looked at her friends and nodded. She was behaving like David, like a leader.

"_David, where are you?_" I suddenly wondered.

I glanced around the place but he was nowhere to be seen.

We walked through the park towards the outdoors concert. It was already started. We could hear the bewitching music. Nightwish was performing

"_She's my sin"_ that night:

"I am the fallen You are what my sins enclose 

_Lust is not as creative_

_As its discovery_

_To paradise with pleasure haunted by fear_

_A sin for him…" _It said.

"_Melyna was the sin! Her body was a sin, her moves were sins…"_ I thought.

We melt in the crowd and the girls started to enjoy the music, so dark, so deep. Emily closed her eyes to feel it more intensely. Angelyka began to dance a little. I took a look around us. I was a bit nervous but couldn't say why.

Suddenly, in the middle of that crowd, I spotted Mike. What was he doing here?

"_This guy is everywhere,"_ I thought. He slowly turned his head to us.

I stepped back and managed to hide behind the dancing Angie. I supervised him discretely and sighed with relief when he finally left the concert.

"_Do you think he likes gothic music,_" David's voice resounded in my head, once more.

Did David know something more about him?

"Wonderful," whispered Emily, talking about Nightwish.

I set my eyes on Melyna and noticed she wasn't watching the musical performance. She wasn't dancing or enjoying the music. She was looking away, on her left side. I discreetly glanced that way and realized she was watching David and his boys. She smiled and I saw on her face that she wanted to get closer. I took a deep breath.

"Wild guys!" I tried.

"I want him," she answered. I definitively hated her because I knew she wasn't talking about Paul, Marko or Dwayne.

And I will hate myself for the rest of my life after that but I added: "I can introduce you!"

She turned to me.

"Really?"

"Sure! Those bikers are friends, sorta."

"So, let's go." She grabbed my arm and pulled me after her, roughly.

"Now?"

"Why not?" She answered as we slid in the dancing crowd. We left the concert and stepped down to them. Automatically, Emily and Angelyka followed like dogs.

"Why do we leave now? I want to get my pics of Thuomas signed tonight." I heard Angie protest.

As far as I could see him, I saw David turn to us slowly as if he could have heard our moves, but we were still too far. His eyes never left us.

"David, this is Melyna," I said as we arrived next to him. He glanced at her but looked back at me up and down, lifting a brow.

"Very nice," he commented.

Behind us, the noisy boys were laughing mockingly, as usual.

"Have you seen? Jenny's scared friend is sexy tonight!" laughed Paul, followed by Marko. Only Dwayne stayed silent. Angie looked at Paul questioningly but he continued to laugh.

"This is David," I continued as he looked at Melyna.

"And here Dwayne." Dwayne nodded to her like a gentleman.

"And the clowns are Marko and Paul," I added. They laughed more.

Melyna turned to Emily but said nothing. The girls understood the silent order and Angie took me by the arm. She tried to lure me away. I glanced at David who nodded in agreement.

God knows how much I wanted to stay, but when things go wrong…. Mike was around the place too, apparently looking for something, or maybe looking for me. I needed to hide, that was the only reason which made me leave David with the _poison_. I reluctantly followed Angie and Emily. We went back at the concert but I did not enjoy it anymore. I was thinking of David and Melyna, and of what they were doing together now. And I was playing hide and seek with Mike.

We went back to the concert but stayed relatively away from the scene. Angie wanted to be ready to get her pic signed, she did not want to cross this crowd again, risking that the band would be gone once she will finally rejoin the backstage.

Once Nightwish had finished their performance, Angie hurried towards the backstage, taking Thuomas' pics out of her bag. Emily rolled her eyes to the sky but followed us.

Unfortunately, the guards did not allow us to go and meet the musicians, not even when Angelyka started to beg. We needed a VIP pass and we didn't have one.

After a moment, Emily automatically went back to the music store.

"Where do we go?" I asked, curious.

"To the music store. Melyna will rejoin us there," replied Angie.

"_The music store seemed to be the head quarters of those girls as the cave was the head quarters of the vampires,_" I thought. I smile at my idea.

"Are you sure that Melyna will rejoin us?" I insisted.

"She will rejoin us," stated Emily.

"I mean: how can you be certain that she won't leave with the bikers?"

Emily turned her suspicious face to me.

"I know it," she replied firmly.

I wanted to ask what her problem was, but I just smiled and I turned to Angie. She was the chatty girl of the band. So I tried to get some information about the _real_ reason of their presence in Santa Carla.

"So tell me, how long have you planed to stay here?"

"Why do you want to know that?" asked Emily.

"Just curious." I moved my shoulders up and down.

"Long enough to get what Melyna wants!" answered Angie.

"Angie, please, watch you mouth," ordered Emily. Angie blushed a little and said nothing more. They had something to hide, it was obvious. I'll have to be sly. I waited a moment and innocently showed Emily some new records. She looked interested.

"If you want, you can listen to them over there," I said, just trying to disturb her attention and to send her away.

"Just ask the salesman."

She hesitated a little, looked at Angie, but her love of the music was too strong.

"Thanks," she said, walking towards the desk.

I was now alone with Angie and hoped she would talk without Emily's supervision.

"What does Melyna want?" I tried. Angie looked away as if she had not heard my question.

"Melyna would kill me if I talk," she replied after a while.

"Oh, I see… so, it's a secret?" I tried. Angie glanced at Emily and leaned in as if she wanted to whisper in my ear. She opened her mouth, but Melyna appeared from the dark, like a ghost.

"_Very strange girl_," I thought. Angie leaned back and closed her mouth, quickly. She looked a bit scared.

"Where's Emily?" Melyna asked dictatorially. She wasn't happy to see that Angie was alone with me. Did she know that Angie was so talkative?

"She is listening to some music over there," I replied. I showed her the way.

Melyna grabbed Angie's arm and they walked towards Emily. I stayed where I was and waited. Melyna approached Emily from behind and whispered something in her ear. Immediately, Emily looked at me over her shoulder, then back at Melyna and answered something. They came back to me, slowly.

"Well, Amy, your friend David is a lovely person," Melyna said.

I perceived some irony in the tone.

"Yes, he is!" I smiled.

"_What was she trying to do?_" I wondered.

"Do you know where he lives?" She continued.

"He didn't tell you?" I replied.

She glanced at Emily.

"We've got to go," Melyna stated just like she did the night before.

"See you soon," said Angie as they left.

I sighed. Angie was about to tell me something just when Melyna arrived, and it was important enough to whisper it. This girl was a devil. I watched them leave and couldn't look away from Melyna's beautiful long, curly, black hair, dancing in her back with each of her steps. She presented all the characteristics of a vampire: mysterious, beautiful, attractive, but she wasn't.

I looked for David along the boardwalk, but he was probably hunting. This idea disgusted me. In fact, I had no idea of where he could have been, but I knew that he wasn't with the _poison_ anymore. I first thought that I wanted to let him know about what happened tonight with Angie, but I realised that, in fact, I wanted to know what he had done with Melyna and what she had told him. But who was I to ask? This was probably none of my concern.

"_This is one of your concern, David had asked for your help, you have to know every little piece of the story_," I told myself.

As I did not find him, I decided to go back home and get some rest. Living during a great part of the night, just like vampires, was too tiring. I needed to sleep for a couple of hours. I needed to get all of this out of my mind.

I was in my thoughts, walking with my hands in my pockets and my eyes looking to the ground. I did not notice that David had approached me with his noisy bike.

"Where are you going? I was looking for you," he said.

I stopped walking and looked at him.

"Home." I answered.

"I guess you had a great time with Melyna." I continued with the same tone.

"Are you jealous?" He asked with an undisguised pleasure. I looked away.

"Leave me, please." I just replied.

"Melyna did not say much, she is a mysterious girl. I want to know her secret."

"It is not my problem, it's yours now." I continued to walk. He stopped his bike in front of me.

"Come with me, we…." I cut him the words.

"I said leave me!"

He grabbed my forearm.

"What's the problem?" He asked.

"You said that we are _a team_, so why do you hide me things?"

He did not answer but grinned.

"I don't want to be a member of that kind of team." I continued.

"Amy!" He said firmly, tightening his grip on my arm.

"No secret, David! I don't want to help you anymore."

"I'm afraid you don't have that choice, Jenny's scared friend," he mocked. He released me.

"I changed my mind."

"Don't get on my nerves, Amy. Remember who I am," he threatened.

"Why don't you feast on her? It could be over in only one minute! You are a killer, aren't you?"

"I can feast on you! I don't appreciate your cynical sense of humour," he responded with anger.

"So do it David! Why don't you?" I challenged. I lifted my hair and uncovered my neck.

"I dare you," I insisted with a shaky voice.

I was trembling. But was it because I was afraid that he finally decides to do it or because I had had enough emotions for the night? He glanced at my neck and passed his tongue on his upper lips. It sent shiver down my spine. I dropped my hair.

"Don't tempt me, darling."

He laughed when he saw the fear in my eyes. He grabbed my arm again, to prevent escape.

"No," I shouted, scared. He smirked.

"A cross necklace? Is it a protection against me?" He mocked.

"No, it was for protection against the girls, just in case," I replied more softly.

"It's a nice one," he stated. And I understood that my ridiculous cheap jewel wouldn't protect me against him at all.

"Where are your boys?" I asked to change the conversation.

"You care for them?"

I suddenly did not know what to answer. I did not care for them but I noticed that David spent so much time away from his pack. It was unusual.

"No," I replied. David smirked, once more.

"Come with me, partner." Still holding my arm, he tried to make me get on his bike, behind him. I stepped back but he tightened his grip, once more. He felt my fear, but he said nothing. I looked in his icy blue eyes and surrendered. I climbed on the bike. I was like a doll controlled by David's mind, I couldn't disobey even if I wanted to.

"I saw your friend Mike," he told me over his shoulder.

He waited for my reaction but I just clenched my fingers in his black coat. He smiled devilishly and started the motorbike.

He drove me back at my apartment and stayed with me for a moment. I threw Lynn's vest on the couch and got embarrassed with David's glance when I realised that all I wore was that purple top closed with silk ribbon. I felt uncomfortable. Curiously, David did not make any comment about it. I thought he would be pleased to embarrass me but he kept it quiet. I distressed a little.

"Do you know what do the girls want?" He asked.

"I think that Angie was about to tell me something, but she stopped when Melyna arrived."

"Do you know what it was?"

"Ask Melyna," I answered with irony.

"This is not so simple. I want to know if someone has sent her here and why. I guess she won't tell me." He was so quietly walking along the living room, his hands behind his back.

"Are you sure that this isn't personal interest?" I asked.

I did not know why I asked. My voice was shaky. My head and my conscience told me to keep my distance from that dangerous creature but I couldn't.

He took a look at Lynn's work, still hanging on the wall. I hadn't removed it after her death. I don't know why I didn't.

"Lynn was very talented." He stated.

He turned to me and smiled.

It was true. Even if she was a devil, she was a very talented photographer.

David came to me and took my hands in his. He looked deeper in my eyes and I tried to look away. I couldn't. I was locked to them. He caressed the back of my hands with his thumbs.

"Amy, please!" He softly said. He lifted a hand and caressed my hair.

I was deeply perturbed. Was he sincere, naturally gentle with me, or was he playing to obtain the information? I couldn't tell, I couldn't know but I was certain that I also couldn't resist his charm.

"Amy, tell me what you know." His hypnotic voice resounded softly in the silent room and died in a whisper. I closed my eyes and took my hands back, slowly.

"I think that she wants you," I jealously replied.

"Me?"


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 

David said nothing more. He thought for a moment.

I walked away. I wanted to be alone and I needed to sleep for a couple of hours, but David already had another plan for us.

"The night is not over yet. Let's go back to the park. We could find out Melyna's dark intentions if we are lucky enough."

I sighed loudly.

"David, I don't think…" I stopped talking when his smile faded. I lifted a hand in front of me.

"Ok, just let me the time to change my clothes. I need something more comfortable."

He looked at me up and down and raised a brow but did not make any comment. He just nodded in agreement. I hurried to dress up with a jeans and a dark blue T-shirt. I just kept Lynn's long black vest. I loved its style.

The boys rejoined us exactly when David and I reached the amusement park.

"Perfect timing," said Marko.

How could they know that David would decide to give our researches a last try? I remembered that they often acted accordingly. No need to see each other, no need to talk, they always knew what they had to do. And this was also a scary part of their dark side.

Curiously, the boys said nothing when they saw me with David on his bike. They behaved like I was one of them now, but I wasn't!

"_Was it getting usual to see me in the pack or did David ask them to behave?_" I briefly wondered.

I wanted to move off the bike but David put a hand on my leg, inviting me to stay on it.

"No," he said. I obeyed and sat back on the bike.

Apparently, he had planed much more than just go back to the amusement park.

David drove to the video store and the three others followed. I sighed mentally. This was a place where I didn't want to be.

The video store was owned by Max. I had come there once or twice with my friend Jenny and remembered I never had liked that man, I never had liked the look he had on Jenny and I. But now that I knew he was involved in my best friend's death, I couldn't stand seeing him anymore. I never had talked to him about that. I could have come and asked for explanation, but I cowardly had preferred to avoid him. His tallness, his age and the fact that he was a vampire had impressed me much more than David and the boys.

Of course, Max had not killed Jenny, but he had sired her, he had lured her in his _oh-my-God-it's-fun-to-be-a-vampire-club_ and she was killed because of that. Nothing would ever have happened if Jenny had stayed a simple mortal. The idea that Jenny could have desired to become one of them never popped up in my mind.

But unconsciously, I was playing the same dangerous game as Jenny's. I was spending too much time with a vampire gang and the more I saw David, the more it was difficult to keep my distance.

The boys parked the bikes near the entry of the shop. I let them get in first, but I did not follow David.

"I'll wait outside," I said. I wanted my tone to be firm but the motion of my hands was more nervous than determined.

David turned to me but I guessed he understood my reasons. He did not force me. He just told me not to move from there so he could see me from the shop. It was a correct deal and I did not ask for more.

Paul and Marko went directly to the girl behind the desk, whose name was Maria, I think. They said something and I saw her smile. They were seducing her under Max disapproving stare. Max' white dog, Thorn, growled. He evidently disliked the boys.

"_If only Maria knew about their real nature_," I thought.

Dwayne gave me a black look before rejoining the others as David walked to Max.

"_What did that mean? Had he caught my thought about Maria?_" I wondered. He seemed not to appreciate my imposed presence in the group.

I looked away around the crowded place. I could hear the concert from the beach. Another music band was now playing. In summer, there were concerts almost all night long. The noises of the boardwalk were covering the music and I tried to recognize what band it was. I turned back to the shop and saw David talking to Max. David's behaviour let me know that he was trying to explain something to his interlocutor but Max stayed stoic. He listened attentively and gave brief answers. I read a firm "Yes" on David's lips and suddenly wanted to know what they had just agreed on. Max turned to me and, despite the distance, I felt his coldness.

I slowly crossed the street once Max looked back at David and I leaned against the wooden balcony. From where I was, I could still see inside the shop but I was now far enough to feel more comfortable, to feel protected by the distance. Anyway, I kept my eyes on the main door, fearing the moment when the boys would get out, fearing the moment that I would have to rejoin them.

"_What was going to happen?_" I wondered.

"Amy!" A voice called, disturbing my thoughts.

The sound made me turn to the left. I was focussed on that door, so it took me some time to identify who was talking to me.

"Mike," I said grinning.

He approached me but did not kiss me. I noticed we both were very embarrassed.

"Did your friends have left you tonight?" His reference to the boys was evident.

"No, they are in the video store, I'm waiting for them." I moved my chin towards the shop and Mike turned that way.

After a quick look, he continued: "bikers, renting a film for the night," he mocked gently.

I smiled, but looked at the ground. Being with Mike was more uncomfortable than being with the boys, after all. I did not have the opportunity to explain the situation and I felt guilty. Mike was interested in having a relationship with me and I had lied to him. But, whatever may happen, I couldn't tell him the truth.

I glanced towards the shop. Max was watching us. He said something and David turned to both of us. His stare was icy. David answered Max and the boys reacted accordingly. They stopped teasing Maria and walked towards the door. I felt my stomach squeezed a little.

"I was happy to see you again, Mike. Talk to you soon," I said nervously.

Before he answered, I crossed the street and walked to the boys. I secretly hoped Mike wouldn't insist and would go away. But I never thought the boys would come to us.

As I reached the bikes, I get surprised that the boys did not climb on them. Instead, David walked straight to Mike without a glance at me. I turned to him. My move followed his walk to my friend. I couldn't say if I was surprised or scared, but I did not like that. I shivered. Marko, Paul and Dwayne stayed close to me

I stepped towards Mike but Dwayne retained me with his hand on my shoulder. I stopped walking. My heart was pounding into my chest. I turned to him and met his black stare, no need to exchange words. I turned back to Mike and saw him salute David and felt David's clod answer more than I heard it.

The boardwalk was busy with people out, as usual, so it was difficult to keep an eye on Mike and David from the other side of the street. I looked around, hoping that the boardwalkers would stop walking for a moment when, suddenly, I spotted Angelyka in the crowd. She was alone. In fact, I recognised her dress. Not that gothic people or hard rockers were unusual in Santa Carla but people were mostly at ease in summer. Long black skirts should have been so hot for the season.

"_This is my last chance,_" I thought.

I had to talk to her. Even if Melyna and Emily weren't probably far, Angie was the one who would answer my questions. Without thinking of it, I hurried to her, escaping from Dwayne's hold. Disturbed by the crowd, he was not paying attention to me anymore and was not fast enough to stop me. In a fraction of a second, I was next to Angie.

As I slid between the boardwalkers, I heard Marko calling my name. This was the last sound I heard from the boys.

"Hey, Angie!"

"Hey, Amy," she smiled turning to me.

Surprisingly, she leaned in and kissed my check as if we were old friends.

"You're sill out tonight?" I kissed her back.

"Well, I…" She hesitated a moment then continued.

"I love this place at night, I feel so good here."

I glanced around us expecting Melyna to come out of the Darkness.

"Aren't your friends with you?" I asked.

Angie looked nervous.

"I have to rejoin them later. I'm here to buy an ice cream." She raised her cream to me and I smiled.

"Do you want some?"

"No, thank you." I realised that I was embarrassed to question her about the two others but I had to do it. The night was almost gone and, even if I knew that the girls weren't vampires, I was afraid to let them escape tonight. I was more and more convinced that their presence in Santa Carla had something to do with David and the boys. Anyway, I needed a way to introduce the conversation. I took a deep breath and decided to talk about the concert.

"We were unlucky with Tuomas tonight."

"Yes, I hoped I could get my pictures signed but this will have to wait."

"Is Melyna a fan too?"

"Of course," she said.

"Do you know why she had left the concert?"

Angelyka sighed as she looked at the ground.

"I think she found your friends much more interesting, I guess." She said, looking back at me.

"And what about you?" I tried.

"Me?"

"I noticed the way Paul looked at you tonight."

"Really?" asked Angie.

"I just noticed the interested look David had on me," said Melyna, abruptly. She came to Angie and I. Emily followed. Melyna turned around me, looking at me up and down, once more.

"You have so many questions, _Jenny's scared friend,_" She said.

The mention of my best friend's name in Melyna's mouth was like a knife in my heart. She saw it on my face and smiled devilishly. She obviously enjoyed the power of those words and the pain they caused me.

"My name is Amy and, in any circumstances, you are allowed to mention my best friend." I grabbed Melyna's arm and she caught my vest. We stared in each other's eyes for a moment. I did not ask how she could know my "nickname" because I supposed that David had told her.

"Amy!" called Angie.

I released Melyna as she backed off a little.

"What do you want exactly, Amy? What are you looking for?" asked Emily suspiciously.

"Nothing! I would like to share moments with some new friends," I replied.

Emily opened her mouth, she was about to ask something more but Angie talked first.

"Yeah, it's great, that's why I love this place. You make new friends so easily.

I knew Emily was watching Angie's words and she was suspicious about me too. She was cautious each time she said something. But Angie talked and talked, so much… about the music, about her fav musicians…

She was having no rest. But she never said what I wanted to know.

"Do you know where David is, Amy?" Melyna asked once Angie had stopped talking. Her voice was strong and firm. She came closer and put her arm around my shoulders.

"No, I don't."

"Are you certain?" She insisted, leaning in to look deeper in my eyes as if she wanted to read my soul. It was scary.

"Well, girls, I think it's time to reveal our secret," she said calmly, looking at me. It frightened me. What was she talking about?

She took me by the arm and led the way to the seashore, the two others following us.

"There are few things you need to know about us, I think we should let Amy know what's going on," said Melyna.

"Emily! What's going on?" laughed Melyna.

I didn't know why but I knew I wouldn't like what she was about to tell me. We arrived at the shore and it reminded me my fight with Lynn. I remembered how she had jumped on me and I remembered the noises she had made when Marko had staked her heart. It was so difficult to distinguish Lynn's face in the darkness that night.

"_The darkness! Oh my God! The night is over already!"_ I thought. The day was coming and the boys would certainly have reached the cave. What if I ever needed David's help now? Was I in danger?

"Girls?" Melyna said.

Emily smiled devilishly. Melyna took something out of Emily's pocket. Melyna and Emily had changed their clothes since I saw them earlier so I guessed they should stay not far from the amusement park, just like I did. They would probably have a room in a hotel or something like that.

"With this, we'll rule the world," Melyna said.

"What is it?" I asked. Angie an Emily caught my arms to prevent me from steeling it. They held me tight. I tried to get off of their grip but I couldn't.

"I'm sorry," whispered Angie.

Melyna walked close to my face.

"And you will help us, Amy!" She circled me slowly.

"Tell me where is David?"

I didn't reply so the girls tightened their grip. Melyna leaned in and caught my chin with her fingers.

"You're not very helpful!" She said, stepping back.

"I want David and I'll get him. I always get what I want," she continued.

"Why David?"

"This is personal interest, very personal interest," she answered.

"You don't even know…"

"I know!" she cut me coldly.

"We know that you have a crush on him," said Emily.

I did not deny.

"But you can't rival me. He's mine and I'm going to let him know about it."

"We are going to let him know that WE rule," said Emily. I turned my head to her.

"How come?" I asked.

"Isn't that what you are looking for? Don't you want to know what we are doing here?" said Melyna.

"The boys won't let you!"

"They won't have the choice," said Emily.

"I don't believe you. You are just trying to frighten me, nothing else."

"As you can see, what I hold here in my hand will give me the power," Melyna continued. She was holding a kind of amulet.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"This is a very ancient amulet which has some strange and magical effects. And with it, I'm going to destroy David. I'm going to take his place on the head of the boys. Soon, Marko, Paul and Dwayne will be under my power." Melyna played with the precious jewel. She hung it and made it turn around her free hand, like a witch.

"And what about her?" asked Angie. She seemed worried. I guessed she was talking about me.

"I'm sorry, little Amy but… you'll have to die. Unless you tell me where I can find David," Melyna responded.

"No," I said courageously.

I don't know why I refused to reveal David's location. Did I consider him as a friend? Have I spent too much time with him? In fact, I guess I did not think of it at that moment, I just followed my instinct. It told me that the girls were dangerous and I automatically felt I should save David from harm, even if he was probably more dangerous than the girls all together.

The girls held me a bit stronger. It was now painful.

"Oh, you try to protect him, I'm so touched," she said mockingly, rising her hand to her heart.

I saw she was holding something else in her hand too. She noticed I was looking at it, trying to see what it was. She played with it and the rising sun reflected on it and tinted its blade with light orange. I realized it was a knife.

In one move, she was next to me. She put the knife on my throat and pressed it a little.

"Tell me what you know," she ordered. I said nothing but I looked in her eyes as to say she was losing her time.

She pressed the knife against my throat a little more.

"Talk," she put more weight on the knife and I felt the pain more intensely. I felt a warm liquid roll down my neck and understood that I was bleeding. She saw in my eyes I was getting frightened and smiled with satisfaction.

"Do you think I won't dare to kill you, Amy? Do you think David will rescue you? Why isn't he here now? You now what? He doesn't care for you! He never did, and that's the truth. He just uses you, he just calls you when he needs help but you are nothing more than a future dead meat for him," she said.

"_How could she know that? Was she aware of our connection? Anyway, she was right. Where was he now? He told me he will never be far from me. I knew he must be in the cave now because of the daylight. Anyway, he could have looked for me before the sun rose in the sky. He could have called me to make sure I was ok. He could have come in my mind like he did when he needed me. But he hadn't! He had left me! That was the truth!_" I thought.

"He must be in the cave, on the cliff, near the Hudson's Bluff," I finally said.

She smiled and gave me small slaps on my cheek with her free hand.

"Good." She took the knife away from my throat and I saw my blood on it.

We heard someone coughing on my the and we all looked that way. Mike was walking to us.

"_So David did not kill him,_" I thought.

"Good to see you decided to join us, after all," Melyna welcomed him.

She threw her right arm around his shoulder and put her face just next to his. He did not even look embarrassed.

"Amy, let me introduce you my boyfriend, Mike," she embraced him and then turned to me. I couldn't believe it, Mike knew Melyna! That could explain why he was at the concert earlier.

"Sorry, I didn't want to offend you, I hope you were not in love with him," she mocked. I looked at him, and then back at her. She turned to Mike:

"Amy doesn't love you, she loves David!" She said raising her brows innocently. No reaction, Mike stayed silent.

"Do it," she ordered him after a moment. Mike took the knife from her hand and she went away. All my thoughts were so confused and it was difficult to understand the real meaning of this all. But I was sure she had asked Mike to kill me and I was certain she was on her way to the cave.

Angie and Emily were still holding me. I tried to shake their grip off me but Mike took me by the arm and pointed the blade on my chest.

"You are disgusting," I told him with irritation. I was to angry to be afraid of him.

"Leave us," he said addressing the girls.

"But Melyna told us…," started Emily.

"Leave us," he repeated firmly.

Angie and Emily stared at each other and finally obeyed. The girls released me and left me alone with Mike. He had changed, he wasn't the kind and tender guy I knew anymore. What had happened to him?

After the girls had left us, I started to feel my stomach squeeze with fear as he left the knife to my throat. He looked around us to make sure nobody was watching.

"What happened to you, Mike? I tried.

"You've chosen the wrong path, girl," he answered coldly.

"What do you mean?"

"Those boys, you've chosen to stand by them. It's not the best idea you could have" He shook his head from left to right.

"What did David tell you on the boardwalk?"

"He thought he'd say hello."

"You're lying."

"Your friend is very polite." He continued.

"What's the purpose of this all?"

I saw his evil smile as he came closer, still holding my arm. He leaned his head on the right and put his face close to mine.

"It's a terrible secret! You have no idea." he whispered in my ear. I felt the blade rubbing the fabric of my T-shirt as he moved his hand up to my throat. I held my breath for a moment.

8


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 

I was very interested in knowing what the secret was. I had wanted to know it since David had talked about the girls, but now that it was about to be revealed, I had some more important priorities. I smiled at the irony. Things never went the way you were expecting. I was convinced that Melyna wanted to destroy David, she had said it, but the question was: why?

Anyway, I had to go to the cave and warn David about Melyna's dark intentions, if she hadn't already reached the place. Vampires were vulnerable during the day. I one quick move I violently kicked Mike with my knee on the right place. He fell on the sand, dropping the knife and lowering his hands between his legs. It looked painful and I felt guilty for a moment, but chose to escape when I realised that the girls weren't gone away. I heard them come to us. There was one thing I had learned from this adventure: you had to leave your pity behind you once you entered the world of Darkness. It had been a difficult teaching for me, but being with David was the best way to learn quickly. You never had a second chance with him.

All I heard from behind were the girls' voices interrupted by Mike's moans, and fading with the distance. They were scolding him. I reached the cliff edge and looked all around. The sun was almost up and Melyna was nowhere to be seen. Without thinking of it, I ran down the wooden stairs. I stopped a moment when the furious sea threw its waves on the rocks, spitting up salty drops of water in my face. It surprised me but I continued and crossed the small bridge. I avoided the danger sign and entered the small corridor that leaded to the cave's main room.

This entry was getting more and more narrow. I didn't shout David's name. If he was sleeping in the other room of the cave, chances were that Melyna hadn't found him yet.

As I arrived close to the main room, I slid on the damp and cold floor and fell on the rocks. I stayed still a moment as a stone cut the palm of my left hand. I was bleeding seriously but I ignored it when I heard voices rising from inside. People were talking. I completely forgot about my hand, I was more interested by what was happening inside.

I stayed there, where I was, sitting in the dust of the cave's entry, holding my wounded hand, away from anyone's sight, and I just listened. I did not even wonder what Mike, Angelyka and Emily were doing right now. I did not even wonder if they were reaching the cave or not.

"I was expecting you!" David said.

"No surprise, so!" Melyna replied.

I recognised her voice immediately. I perceived arrogance in her tone, she was always overconfident. I moved a little and leaned in to see what was going on inside. Only hearing the conversation was not enough! I wanted to see.

Melyna looked around her but did not turn my way. David was sitting in his armchair like a king on his throne. He wasn't sleeping but, soon, he will have to retreat in a dark corner of the cave as the daylight was slowly invading the place. Melyna was still looking around her as if she had to remember the place. She wore the amulet around her neck and never stopped touching it.

"How did you know I was here?" He asked.

"Amy told me where to find you."

David lifted an eyebrow, waiting for some explanations.

"She's got a crush on you, haven't you noticed?" she continued mockingly.

"Is that your problem?"

"I guess not."

They both kept the silence for what seemed to be long minutes. Melyna stopped walking along the cave and turned to him.

"And what about you, David? Do you lover her? She was sexy with her little top tonight, wasn't she?"

David never stopped staring at her, coldly, but he said nothing.

"I just wondered why you were Amy's babysitter. Why were you so protective with her?"

Melyna started to touch and examine things here and there. David's glare followed her move slowly across the cave. She turned to him.

"Maybe you don't have the control! Maybe you aren't the one who decides!"

David straightened his back in his armchair. Melyna smiled with content at David's reaction. To tell him that he had no control wasn't very smart and I wondered what she wanted exactly. Did she want to provoke him? If yes, why?

"Never trust your eyes, Melyna, don't take things for granted. I ALWAYS have the control," he answered quietly. But the power of his voice resounded in the entire cave.

"Really? But you look so…. burdened. I'm not sure that she is one of your own choices. Not after what you had told me the first time we met!" She insisted.

Her sentences were like poison to me, just like her.

"_Was it true?_ _Was David burdened with me? Why had he called me then? What had he told her about me?_" I wondered. Those questions made me feel uncomfortable. I thought I finally knew David. I thought that being with him was as simple as "_never cross me and things will be ok_". But I had forgotten that he was the Devil, the Devil with many faces. I thought I finally understood what his rules were, but I was wrong. Seeing him with Melyna made me discover another side of his evil personality.

I felt anger grow inside of me but contained myself. I wanted to run inside and claim for the truth but I decided against it. I'd know much more if they did not know about my presence. I briefly wondered how David hadn't already felt it.

She passed a hand above a candle flame and slightly winced in pain. David stood up. She stopped touching things around her and wiped the dirt of the cave off her hands. He came close to her.

"If you want a girl, you can have… me," she said, showing her chest with her hands.

"But this is a unique offer!" She continued.

"I see," he mocked.

"So, what is your decision?"

"I don't want a girl!"

"You told me you could be interested in me. Do you remember?"

"I perfectly know what I said. There are plenty of ways to be interested," he answered coldly.

"What do you mean?

For the first time, her voice sounded unsure. He smirked as he touched her hair.

"You'll find out soon!"

"Don't you want to know what Amy's doing right now?" she questioned. Obviously, she was uncomfortable and wanted to change de conversation.

David turned his head towards the cave's entry, and then looked back at Melyna after a while. Had he felt my presence?

"Where is she?" asked David.

"She's with Mike, don't you know that he takes good care of her?"

She put a hand on David's chest, slowly recovering her confidence. He looked at it, then back at her face and pushed her hand away.

"This isn't what you had planed for her, is it?"

I saw David contain himself. David would never let his emotions rule, if ever he had some. She walked around him, slowly, trying to seduce him with her moves but he did not react, not even when her long black dress touched his hand. As she passed her hand on his shoulder from behind, I saw him transform for a fraction of a second. For a very short moment, he showed his fangs and his gloomy yellow eyes. No one was ever allowed to touch him. Melyna saw nothing; she was behind him, slowly reappearing on his right side. She leaned in to his ear and whispered.

"I can give you much more pleasure."

"Stop playing," he ordered.

He caught her wrist as she tried to reach his hair, stopping her halfway.

"You prefer Amy… She's not worth it, she will deceive you. She is so _fragile,_" said Melyna with disappointment. She realized she had no effect and no power on him. He was staying so calm, ignoring her attempts to charm him.

"I am the one who decides who to trust or not," David replied firmly.

"You care for her? I'm afraid it's a bit too late. She's with Mike now!"

I don't know why I didn't jump in the arena to shout that it was not true. I guess that I knew there was something more. I decided to let them talk a little more.

"You see, Mike has a special mission to achieve," she said before David had the time to say anything.

"What mission?"

"I was afraid he'd fail because of his attraction to Amy but I gave him a second chance."

"You did not answer my question," he insisted.

"He has to KILL her!"

"You killed her?" He asked, furious.

"I didn't, Mike did! Don't underestimate me, I'm a smart girl," she replied.

"I talked to him, he's not a killer!" David said.

"Never trust you eyes, David, don't take things for granted," she replied with an evil smile, using his own words against him.

"What do you want, Melyna?"

"I want _you_, David, but I knew you wouldn't be mine unless Amy was out of your hands. So I did what was necessary to set you free."

She came closer a little, just to taunt him, but jumped out of reach when he tried to catch her.

David's dark laugh echoed all around us.

"I now why you are here, girl!" He said.

"Really?"

"You all want the same thing, always. This is so usual and disappointing."

"What…?" She started. He voice became shaky. Once more, David had perturbed her strong determination with his firm temper. He was taking the control over her.

"You don't want me, Melyna. All that you want is what I own. All that you want is my power, but I'm afraid it's too expensive for you because if you really killed Amy, you will have to pay," he smiled viciously.

"You have no idea of where you've just stepped in!" He continued. She stopped smiling.

He stepped toward her, slowly, like a cat approaching a prey. His blue eyes were so cold and a smirk graced his lips as Melyna moved away a little. She shouldn't have stepped back. It meant that fear was invading her. She probably did not know it yet, but he had already won this battle. He had wormed his way under her defences and she wasn't overconfident anymore. I saw on his face that he would play with her and enjoy her fear and discomfort.

He jumped on her and she let out a cry. He caught her by her long black hair and violently leaned her head to the right.

"If you really want to be my queen, you'll have to deserve it, and it's very painful!"

She tried to push him away and slammed his chest with her wrists.

"NO!!!" She screamed as he leaned over her neck.

I perceived real terror in her voice and it terrified me so much. That was what vampires' victims felt before being bitten and killed. It ran up my bones and my stomach squeezed so hard that I almost puked. I couldn't let him kill someone.

Before they knew it, I stood up and jumped inside.

"David, please, don't," I pleaded.

They both turned their head to me and David noticed my wounded hand but we get disturbed by noises coming from the entry. We heard voices and steps on the rocks.

"Are you sure that this is the right place? We'd better rejoin Melyna before Elyria finds out about this all," said the first voice. I recognised Emily's.

"Sure, Elyria won't appreciate," said Angelyka as she, Emily and Mike finally entered the cave. They stopped when they understood that David was about to kill Melyna.

"Go away, go and tell Elyria that I did my best!" shouted Melyna to Mike. He hesitated a moment, not knowing if he should escape or try to save Melyna. Angie and Emily were petrified.

As he finally turned around to get out, Paul jumped in front of the entry, coming from nowhere.

"Hahahaha… to slow, man!" said Paul, pushing Mike back inside.

Mike rejoined the girls as Marko and Dwayne appeared from a dark corner of the cave. They were there, all the time, hidden in the darkness, and none of them had sensed my presence! I remembered Melyna's amulet, could it prevent vampires from reading thoughts?

"Are you ok?" asked Marko, pointing my bleeding hand.

"Who's Elyria?" I just asked as an answer.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 

Dwayne came to me and had a look at my wound. It was unusual that one of the boys took care of me and it perturbed me a little. I took my hand back, roughly.

"Who's Elyria?" I repeated, turning to Emily.

"Don't tell me that she had sent you here!" said David, releasing his grip on Melyna's hair a little.

I noticed Marko's expression of surprise. Obviously, the boys did not know what David was talking about, but none of them questioned their leader.

"Do you know what's going on?" I questioned.

"This is just what I suspected." David answered.

"You can't know!" said Melyna.

"But I do!" He said.

I sighed. "_Was someone going to tell me who was Elyria or would I have to ask once more?_" I thought.

"Elyria is our…. leader, and, yes, she had sent us to Santa Carla," said Emily after a while.

"Don't…" interrupted Melyna angrily. She grabbed David's coat and he tightened his grip.

"Why?" I asked surprised.

Melyna was trying to reduce Emily to silence just with her black stare. She tried to get out of David's hold but it was too strong. She moaned. With only one hand, he was keeping her quiet.

"Elyria had sent us here to charm the boys and to tear the band apart. Then we had to destroy the head vampire. We did not know what boy was the leader until you introduced us, Amy," said the chatty Angie.

It was getting more and more confusing.

"But David isn't…" I started.

David raised his free hand and I understood the silent order. I remembered Jenny had told me that vampires' secrets couldn't be revealed. I knew the head vampire wasn't David. I don't know how I knew, but the memory of my best friend Jenny being sired by Max came up into my mind.

"And what about Mike? Why is he with you?" I asked.

"Elyria had sent Mike to kill you but he failed," Emily said.

"Me? Why am I involved?"

I turned to Mike and looked at him with a disgusted look. I couldn't believe he was involved in an attempt of murder. He had been so sweet and kind with me, until Melyna had asked him to kill me.

"You've got me fooled," I said furiously. Mike did not reply.

"No, he's got ME fooled," said Melyna. I turned to her.

"He was my boyfriend, not yours!" She continued.

"I thought you loved David," I said.

She did not reply. An evil smile twisted David's lips. He was satisfied.

Angie was dancing from one foot to the other as if she needed to pee. Her nervous look went from Dwayne to Paul and then to me. She wasn't at ease.

"_Did she know that the boys were vampires?_" I wondered. She turned her face to me.

"I'm sorry, Amy, I really appreciate you and I never thought things would go that way," Angie apologized.

"What way? Don't lie to me! You were here to do a job. You knew what was going to happen," I said.

Angie shook her head with sadness.

"It looks like we have theatre tonight!" said David. "Boys, let our guests sit down."

Dwayne and Marko grabbed the girls' arms and Paul pushed Mike to the couch.

"Good." said David as the girls and Mike sat down on it. Melyna moved under David's hold. He turned to her.

"Not you!" He told her.

I looked at David questioningly.

"Lynn was Elyria's…. daughter," said David.

"And she wants you and Amy, both, dead. That way, she'll get her revenge, she'll become the leader of the boys and she'll control the town," continued Emily.

"How do you know about our leader? It's impossible!" asked Melyna.

David smirked without even glancing at her.

"Santa Carla is a small town," he replied.

"You could have told me," I said angrily, talking to David.

"He's unable to take care of things on his own," said Melyna. David violently caught her throat with his free hand.

"You shut up!"

He turned to me.

"You were not supposed to be involved, Amy, until you dated Mike."

"There is something I still haven't got," I said. "Sorry for insisting but why haven't you taken care of him earlier instead of calling me to get information from the girls? You had endangered my life, once more!"

"I know why!" laughed Melyna. "He couldn't have an eye on Mike and on us in the same time. Sending you by our side was a way to keep you under his supervision."

David squeeze Melyna's throat a little more and she shut up.

"_Melyna was right. The only way to keep an eye on everyone was to keep us together. David wasn't stupid. Everything was always calculated, everything always had a reason to be_," I thought.

"But your plan had failed, David" said Emily, from the couch. "It had failed at the moment Amy escaped from Dwayne's hold in front of the video store and came to talk to Angie!"

"That's what I've said earlier, David, you have no control!" said Melyna despite David's strong grip.

"Why and how do you think you fell in love with me, girl?" he asked her viciously.

Mike stood up to move over to me but Emily grabbed his arm and he sat back on the couch. I stepped back, unconsciously, getting closer to Dwayne and Marko for protection.

"Stay away from her," growled David as a warning. I saw Mike getting frightened a little just by hearing his deep voice resound around us. He was petrified. I briefly remembered David's voice had the same effect on me in the beginning.

"Poor of you, Elyria's servant, have you really thought you'd destroy me? Don't you know who I am?" He smiled the same wicked smile.

As he cupped his hand from Melyna's throat to her chin, she suddenly took the amulet off of her neck and put it on David's hand. It instantly began to burn. He released Melyna and pushed her violently. He held his hand for a moment. One single tear rolled down his cheek, the pain looked unbearable but he soon recovered his evil smile. Under the violence of David, Melyna fell on the ground and dropped the amulet. I jumped on it, picked it up and slid it in my pocket. Melyna tried to grab my leg but I hurried back to the boys. The three others, Mike, Emily and Angie just watched the scene.

"I am not finished yet," Melyna shouted with rage, standing up slowly. Being rejected by David, she was decided not to fail on her duty.

She jumped to the other side of the cave. She was now in the dark, where the boys hid earlier, and I couldn't see what she was doing. We heard noises. She was looking for something in the darkness, removing things here and there and throwing them on the ground. The noises stopped as she found what she wanted.

She laughed devilishly and slowly came back in the light. She was holding something in her hand.

I saw David's face change when he realized what it was. It seemed to be a very precious thing for him. It was a strange bottle, a very old one, decorated with red, white, and blue coloured stones. It was certainly handcrafted.

"I perfectly know who you are, David," she said.

She shook it softly, drawing small circles with.

"Don't touch this," ordered David.

Melyna smiled as an answer and lifted the bottle to her mouth as to drink.

"NO!" David said again.

None of the boys moved. What Melyna held in her hand was so precious that they did not jump to stop her. The four vampires were held hostage with that ancient bottle. Melyna stopped her move halfway and smiled viciously at David. She wanted to extend his torture.

"You think I won't dare?" She challenged.

Once more, I knew I had to step in. I ran to her and stole the bottle from her hand. She was surprised. She did not expect a move from me, she probably expected a move from the boys. The bottle was almost empty but there was enough liquid to interest Melyna.

"Amy, don't!" said Mike, standing up.

Mike's intervention attracted everyone's attention. Everyone's except Melyna's. She ran to me quickly. I had to react. Without thinking of it, I put the bottle on my lips and drank all the liquid. It was warm and tasty and I realized it tasted… blood.

"NOOOO!" screamed Melyna with despair, going down on her knees.

"Amy, what have you done?" said David, but it was too late.

I dropped the bottle and held my stomach with my arms. A violent pain transpierced my body and I fell on the ground. David jumped on Melyna and gripped her hair, once more.

"This happened because of you," he growled furiously, talking to Melyna.

He turned her face in my direction. I was lying on the ground, moaning painfully and wondering what was happening to me.

"I'll never forgive you. You scarified Amy and you are going to pay for it." Suiting the action to the words, David transformed and turned to his vampire form instantly. I saw Mike become as pale as a sheet. Angie and Emily jumped off the couch and tried to get out of there but Paul and Dwayne caught them.

"NO!" shouted Emily.

Strangely, the chatty Angie did not say a word. David brought Melyna up, still holding her by the hair.

"You are all going to pay for that," he promised with rage.

All what followed went very quick. I could barely realise it. In one move, Paul jumped on Angelyka and tore off her throat. Dwayne did the same to Emily before she had the time to say anything. The pain transpierced my body again, it was so intense that I couldn't move or talk. I wanted to scream but I was unable to pronounce a word. From where I was, I saw the boys enjoy their kills and it gave me shivers. Their vampire appearance, their bloodshot eyes, their violence were so scary. They drank from the girls with so much pleasure.

"_They were so excited by the smell of blood… what will they do to me, next?_" I thought. Even if I knew they were beasts, I couldn't admit they were killing people under my eyes.

In the same time, David opened his mouth and feasted on Melyna. That's what I had wished a couple of hours ago but now that it was real, I wasn't proud of my thought. It gave me no pleasure. I suddenly realised all the horror of it. I wasn't happy to see Melyna being bitten by David.

"David, please don't!" I moaned in pain. I don't know why but I suddenly had pity on Melyna. David did not listen to me and killed her, enjoying the warmth and the taste of her blood. He dropped her dead body that fell heavily on the ground in a loud thump. She wasn't so beautiful now. He turned his bloody face to Mike and growled.

"Your turn!"

Still standing next to the couch, Mike was really scared. He ran to the exit and tried to escape but Marko was faster. He jumped on Mike and held him tight. David came to them. Mike's body was trembling with fear, he couldn't control it.

"You first," said Marko to David.

"No, you first," replied David.

They were playing with Mike and he was close to get crazy. I moaned again. David turned a worried face to me. Behind him, I saw Marko open his mouth and rub his fangs on Mike's neck. Suddenly, he stopped. He didn't want to bite him. Marko did not want Mike to be one of them, I supposed.

Mike was breathing with difficulty. Mike hardly tried to recover his calm but his efforts were in vain. David came to him and cupped his chin.

"Never, I say, _NEVER_ come back in Santa Carla! You won't have another chance."

Marko released Mike and smiled devilishly. Mike ran out as fast as he could.

David wiped Melyna's blood off his face with the back of his hand, and I took a look at the three dead bodies.

"Tell Elyria she's not welcome here," I called out after Mike but I knew he was now too far to hear me.

David came next to me to bring me some help.

"Don't worry, the pain won't last," he reassured me, passing his hand in my hair.

"Are you certain Elyria won't try again?" I managed to ask.

"If she does, we will fight her together again, partner," he joked. I did not find this very funny.

"Why?" I asked. "Why have you spared Mike's life?"

David answered something I did not understand. My head was heavy and my thoughts were confused. I closed my eyes a moment.

"I'm tired," I said.

I felt David bring me up in his arms and lay me down on the bed.

"Get some rest," he said, removing hairs from my face.

I fell asleep. When I woke up, all around was dark in the cave and I supposed it was night again. I had nightmares, dreams of monsters and murders. I opened my eyes but closed them immediately. They were burning. The pain was still so strong and I wondered when it would stop.

I heard steps on the rocks, tried to open my eyes again but failed. The pain was terrible. I heard a voice, an angry voice and it wasn't one of the boy's. Anyway, I knew that man. I couldn't remember him but it wasn't the first time I heard his voice.

"What have you done?" asked the man, furiously.

"She drank from the bottle," David answered.

I heard what seemed to be the man violently slapping David's face.

"She was under your protection, David, but she was MINE!" said the man.

"This is not my fault," David replied.

"Now, it's too late, I don't need her anymore," growled the man. "Does she know about the Hunter's Moon?"

"I don't think so," said David.

I briefly remembered Lynn's work hanging in my living room. David had mentioned something similar about it.

"KILL HER!" the man ordered.

A shiver ran up my spine and I managed to open my eyes, but the man was nothing more than a shadow leaving the cave. I knew his voice but who was he to give orders to David?

David came to me and I moved back on the bed, hardly trying to get out of the sheets.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 

I stood up with difficulty but fell on the ground, unable to walk. David helped me up and sat me on the bed.

"David, don't…." I said, raising a hand for protection.

"Don't be stupid," he answered, sitting next to me.

"It was a terrible mistake to reveal your location, Melyna was the devil," I explained, trying to clear my conscience.

"I forgive you," he replied as to joke.

"It was blood in the bottle!" I said more seriously. I was still holding my stomach but the pain faded slowly.

"Yes," he answered.

"What's happening to me, David?"

"You're transforming!"

"Transforming? What do you mean?"

"Your body is dieing, you are becoming one of us."

"Are you serious? Are you saying that I'm becoming…. a vampire?"

"Not completely yet. You'll be a full vampire once you'd have made your first kill." He was serious.

"And if I don't want to be a vampire?"

"Then, you will have to kill me! It was my blood in the bottle! You now belong to me, like the boys belong to me too."

"_She was mine!_" I remembered the man's words.

"Are you going to kill me as you have been ordered?" I asked.

He smiled.

"No, I won't." He answered.

"Won't you get yourself into troubles if you don't?"

"Don't worry about that," he replied.

I tried to stand up again but he stopped me. I looked at my wounded hand with surprise. It was healed, completely.

"Look," I told David.

"This is a part of your transformation too, don't worry."

"I have to go back home," I said.

"Your home is here now. You won't be safe outside. You'd better stay with us here and do as I say, if you want to stay alive."

I sighed. I knew he was right. He leaned in and kissed the top of my head.

"You're weak, you'd better get some more rest."

I lifted my head to him and looked in his icy blue eyes. I smiled at him.

He leaned in, once more, but this time, his lips met with mine and he kissed me deeply. It was delicious. I wrapped my hand around his neck as his hand reached my hair, making him kiss me deeper. He caressed my hair, then my cheek. His hand slid to my neck. He moved it down, tracing its way to my breasts. I felt his desire grow inside, he wanted me. He laid down on the bed, making me lay down with him. Slowly, he started to lift my T-shirt, passing his hand under the thin fabric.

"Don't be afraid, Amy, I won't hurt you, I promise," he said.

"I trust you," I whispered.

The pain I felt before was now completely gone. That night, he made love to me softly. It was perfect. I could barely remember the last time I had a sexual relation but this one was completely different. David was strong but careful with me in the same time. I wasn't used to see him like that. I never thought this would happen, I never thought vampires could have human desires.

After a while, I fell asleep on his chest. I was exhausted. I had no force anymore.

When I woke up, I noticed I was alone in the bed. I looked around and saw David sitting on his armchair. The boys weren't there and the dead bodies of the girls neither. The place had been cleaned up, if I could name this _clean_. He smiled at me. He was eating some Chinese noodles. I walked to him, wearing nothing more than a sheet around my naked body and sat on the couch, bringing my legs under me like a child. I noticed I was now completely at ease in the cave. I was feeling at home.

"Are you ok?" He asked.

"Yes, I am," I replied with a smile. "What are we going to do?"

"I'll teach you how to live now, and I'll teach you how to feed. This is important." He replied.

"Can I just feed with noodles? I mean, with _human_ food only?" I questioned.

"No, I'm afraid you need blood, you are a vampire now. You will never grow old, you will never die, but you must feed," he gave me the box of noodles and I ate some. They weren't as delicious as I remembered. It was like normal food had no taste anymore. It was like I was eating paper sheets. I looked at him and he understood. He had read my thoughts, once more. David came to me and knelt down. He put his hand on my face in a smooth caress and I closed my eyes.

"You are one of us. And, most of all, you belong to the night. Nothing bad will ever happen to you if you stay with me and do as I say. I'll protect you," he said quietly.

I did not answer. I just stared at him. I knew he was right. I would be unable to survive without his help. And I knew that I wouldn't be free, I wouldn't recover my _human nature_, unless I kill him. And I knew I wouldn't do it.

"This night, I will initiate you. But don't be scared, I won't hurt you," he continued.

"I trust you, David," I replied with a smile, hiding my fear behind a pleasant mask.

"_What was going to happen for me now?_" I thought.

_To be continued…_

_Do you want to know if Amy will make her first kill? __Do you want to know the reason why David had to protect Amy? Are you interested in knowing more about the blood moon and its relation with the vampires? Do you want to know why Amy shouldn't have drunk David's blood? Don't miss the next episode of The Chronicles: "__**Unexpected Truth – Amy's Chronicles Book III**__"._


End file.
